


Dean's Got A Fairy Godmother

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Dean's Fairy Godmother give him his heart's desire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Got A Fairy Godmother

“Da fuck?” Dean stared blearily at the apparition in front of him. 

“Dean, it’s time to wake up now.” The sing song voice was decidedly feminine, as was the…fairy?

Dean jumped out of the bed. Yeah, he recognized the cheap hotel room…two beds…where the fuck was Sam? He grabbed the bottle of holy water was in the side pouch of his duffle. 

She looked pissed as she wiped the drops from her face. “Dean, that was incredibly rude. You’ve dampened my curls.”

He watched in fascination as the…thing…waved a wand. God, he was dreaming because there was a crystal star on the end of the thing and sparkles flew around the…thing… The blinding light and the loud ‘poof’ caused him to take a step back.

“Who the fuck are you?” Okay, this was definitely a dream. It had to be. No way was there a bigger cliché then the one standing in front of him. She was as round as she was tall, with a halo of curly blond hair. Her dress was light pink with glittery stuff all over it. And don’t forget the wand. Definitely a dream…or a nightmare.

“I’m your fairy godmother, Dean.” The…thing…flitted to the end of his bed. Yep, flitted…because there were wings. Little, gossamer fairy wings. 

“Oh, God, how much did I drink last night?” Dean sank down on the side of his bed and fell back on the mattress. 

“You are a bad boy, Dean. You do drink too much.” Now, she was floating over his bed. He saw her tiny pink slippers dangling above his head. 

Dean rubbed his hands over his face. He’d had some wild dreams in the past, but this one…yep, this one took the cake. He’d just close his eyes and when he woke in the morning, he’d be able to laugh about it. Sam would get a kick out of this for sure.

“Dean, you need to get up, dear boy. You’ve got to get ready.”

Okay, apparently this was an interactive dream. “Ready for what, Lady?”

“I’m here to grant your deepest desire.” If she didn’t quit floating around over his bed, he was going to fill her with rock salt. She was making him dizzy. Just a dream. 

“Really?” Dean sat up again. “Can’t you come up with something more original than that? Oh, wait, this is my dream. Boy, do I need to cut back on the late night snacks.”

“This is not a dream, Dean. Get up, get up, get up.” She sang and then she did a twirly thing that made Dean’s stomach roll. “Your heart’s desire has been waiting a long time.”

“And just what is my heart’s desire, Lady?” 

“Why, Castiel, of course.” She was looking at him like he was suffering from some mental disorder. Was that pity in those twinkling eyes? 

“Cas? No, see you got that wrong.” Okay, this was his dream and no one else was in his head, so maybe, just maybe Cas was his…nope, not going there. Yeah, he’d lusted after his best friend, but heart’s desire. Shit, that meant the ‘L’ word. Not ever saying that…nope, not ever.

“Time is passing quickly, Dean. We must hurry. Stand up, stand up, stand up.” There was that singing shit again.

Okay, he could play along…just a dream, right? He rolled off the bed and stood up. “Okay, what now, Princess? Are the birds and mice gonna come and make my ball gown?”

She tilted her head sideways and looked confused. “Why would you want a ball gown? Do you think Castiel would like you in a dress?”

There was another blinding flash of light and Dean looked down. He snarled. “Get me out of this God damn dress right now!” The blue chiffon gown was floor length and strapless. He looked like a freakin’ Disney princess.

Another flash of light and Dean was happy he was back in his black boxer briefs. “But you said…”

“Lady…it was a joke.” The joke was on Dean because here he was stuck in a stupid dream with a stupid fairy thingy, and he was standing in his underwear.

“Dear boy, we must hurry. No time for nonsense. Now, close your eyes and think happy thoughts of your heart’s desire. Happy thoughts, Dean.”

“Happy thoughts, my ass.” Dean heard a loud ‘whosh’ and he blinked. Where the fuck was he? He looked around him. “Toto, I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.”

The room was something out of a fairytale. A large bed with a canopy and white lace curtains sat in the middle of the room. Candles burned on every surface. There was a fireplace with a cheery fire burning. And he was naked. 

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean spun around. “Cas, Jesus, wear a freakin’ bell or something.”

“Why do you want me to wear a bell?” Cas’ adorable head tilt made something flutter in Dean’s stomach. Must have been something he ate…

“Nevermind. What are you doing here? Hey, and an even better question, where is here? Are you in my dream?”

“Dean, I don’t know…”

“Whatever. I just need to wake the fuck up.” It was then that Dean remembered he was naked. He snatched the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his waist.

“Dean, you are awake.”

“You would say that because you’re my ‘heart’s desire’.” Yeah, he used air quotes…it was his dream, he could do whatever he wanted. Whatever he wanted… He looked at Cas and grinned. Whatever he wanted and no one would be the wiser. This dream shit was awesome.

“Cas, get naked.”

Dean didn’t know angels could blush, but Cas sure was turning a nice shade of pink. “Dean, I don’t think that would be appropriate.”

“Fuck appropriate. I want you naked.”

Sure as shit, Dean saw Cas’ eyes flash neon blue. The angel shrugged off the trenchcoat and laid it across the white easy chair…when did that appear? The suit jacket followed. Little Dean was perking up. When Cas started to unknot his tie, Dean stopped him. “No, Angel, leave that on.”

By the time Cas was down to his white boxers and the tie, Dean was rock hard. The angel looked down at his boxers and sighed. “Take ‘em off, Cas.”

“Dean…please.” Dean could see Cas’ erection tenting the white cotton. Yes, indeed, this dream was freakin’ awesome.

***

“Are you sure it worked?” Sam asked Gabriel.

“Yepper, as we speak, our brothers are doing the nasty…bumping uglies…boinking like bunnies…”

“Gabe, stop, I don’t want that mental picture.”

Gabriel fell back on the hotel’s squeaky bed and bounced once before tucking his hands behind his head. “Sam…Sam…Sam…come here and I’ll give you a mental picture you won’t forget.” The archangel patted the bed beside him.

Sam stripped off his clothes and crawled over the smaller man. “So, how come Dean didn’t recognize you?”

“Hell, if I know. I just planted the idea of a fairy godmother and his thoughts conjured up something. I wonder what she looked like?”

“Who cares?” Sam leaned down and took the archangel’s mouth in a searing kiss.

***

Dean eyes squinted. Damn, the sun was bright. What time was it? He froze and closed his eyes. If it had been a dream then why was there a warm body next to him…next to him with hairy legs wrapped around his legs…and a hand…fuck, Little Dean was liking the hand.

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure where this came from.
> 
> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
